It is possible to set various input support functions to an input field displayed on a web page. For example, one input support function enables a numeric entered into an input field to be displayed with a comma every three digits. Another input support function enables only alphabetical characters to be accepted without accepting numerics, symbols and the like. These input support functions improve the user friendliness and prevents input error.